A Long Night
by EdieRose
Summary: After walking out on her Mom's "Engagement Thing", Serena takes a cab to Dan's place, and spends the night. A fluff story for Dan and Serena lovers, because there aren't enough of them!
1. The Angry Cutie in the Cab

A Long Night: Chapter 1 (The Angry Cutie in the Cab)

**A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first "Fan Fiction" story, so bear with me! This story is set after Serena walks out of her Mom and Bart's Engagement Party in "School Lies" (Episode 12) . It is told in Serena's point-of-view. The first and second chapter are short and are just basically recapping the end of the Episode. Unfortunately, I don't own Gossip Girl (if I did, Vanessa and Nate would jump off a cliff). Review if you can. xx edie  
**

In the cab ride from the Palace to Brooklyn, I let my anger wash over me like a particularly strong wave, suffocating me from my sense of control. I clench my fists in fury, and make a strong effort not to destroy the upholstery of the cab. I just can't believe that Bart would do that! There I was, very happy that finally I had gotten out of a sticky situation purely on my own merit, and not because some member of my dysfunctional family had bought my freedom with crippling influence and large bank accounts. But then it happened, I realised that Bart had done exactly what all of mine and my friend's parents always did every time we got into trouble; he donated something very expensive to the school. In my case it was a library.

"The Van Der Woodsen-Bass library should be completed in time for Eric's graduation," Chuck's smarmy voice sounded in my head.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

'Relax, Serena, relax,' I tell myself. 'Just don't let him get to you.'


	2. Study Buddies

A Long Night: Chapter 2 (Study Buddies)

**A/N: Hey guys, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter is going to be short, and hopefully sweet. Basically, I'm just recapping the end of Episode 12. But I promise, the next chapter is going to be all new. Oh, BTW, I have absolutely no idea what "Chosser" is, or if that's even how you spell it. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and aren't sick of me and my ramble-y A/Ns. xx edie**

When I arrive at Dan's building, instead of taking the elevator, I decide to take out all my fury on the stairs, which isn't a smart thing to do if you're wearing seven-inch Chanel pumps.

Finally, I reach Dan's floor, and make my way over to his apartment. I knock on the door, which is open, showing Rufus at a table, sorting through some boxes. He looks up when he hears my knock, his hands full of old photos and paper.

"Hey," I say, smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your Mom's Engagement Thing?" he asks, still sifting through the papers.

"Yeah," I say, "I had to get out of there, it was getting a little...hard to breathe, you know?"

He sighs and nods in agreement. "Those parties can be that way."

"So are you, um...packing up your music?" I ask, referring to the pages in his hands.

"Nah, I just...need to find something new to write about. And I will."

I smile, and walk past him to Dan's room, squeezing his elbow on the way out, leaving him and his papers alone.

I knock on Dan's door, and open it as he looks up to me, and he looks up to me with that same adoring look he always gets when he sees me.

"Hey," he smiles, as I walk towards where he is spread out on the bed, surrounded by books and folders. "You're a little over-dressed for the study-date I didn't know we had."

"You were right, about everything," I murmur, staring into his unfathomable brown eyes and stepping further towards him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head, pull my coat off and sit down on his bed.

"Can I just sit here with you for a while?" I look at him, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah," he says, and smiles his beautiful smile.

I reach out and pick up one of the books he's reading.

"Chosser?" I ask, reading the blurb.

"Yeah, I've got a test on Friday." he sighs again, grabbing a folder.

"Mine's Thursday." I open the book and lean against the wall, grabbing a biro and a notepad, and pulling the biro lid off with my teeth and handing the pen to Dan, who laughs when I blow the lid out of my mouth.

We settle back comfortably, leaning against each other. I scratch Dan's head, locking my fingers in his soft, feathery hair and kiss his temple, and settle down to study.


	3. The Sleepover Club

A Long Night: Chapter 3 (The Sleepover Club)

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, but here it is, and hopefully it's good. I wrote all of this myself, taking a tiny bit of inspiration from other FanFiction stories (thanks guys!). Review if you can, it makes my day hearing your feedback (feel free to criticise!) and it helps me to become a better writer. I've got a few other Dan/Serena stories in the works, including my take on Season 2, so watch my profile for details! xx edie**

Next thing I know, I open my eyes and find myself leaning on Dan's shoulder, his fingers gently combing through my hair.

I bolt upright, hitting my head against the wall in the process.

"Ow," I mutter, clutching at my head while Dan reaches around my shoulders and pulls me close to him, breathing in his sweet, musky scent.

I sigh, and reach around his neck and kiss him, softly, slowly, his fingers tangling in my hair.

I finish after a minute or so and stare into his coffee coloured eyes as he stares straight back into my navy blue ones.

"Serena," he murmurs. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure," I reply, pulling myself closer to him, pressing my body into his, kissing him again, our lips moving in perfect time until he sighs and pulls away.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?" he asks.

I smile and look at my highly uncomfortable dress.

"Yes, please." I reach over and give him a kiss, a small tease of what's to come.

"OK." he slides of the bed, his hand 'accidentally' grazing my leg, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

He reaches into his closet and pulls out two t-shirts and two pairs of boxers, one for him and one for me.

We get changed in compatible silence, and I crawl into bed, leaving him to close the door and turn out the lights.


	4. My Attack

A Long Night: Chapter 4 (My Attack)

**A/N: this Chapter is quite...sensual, and is not in typical Dan/Serena fashion. The show doesn't really give you much detail, so I had to improvise. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and I'd love it if you could review. xx edie**

He slips under the covers, his soft hands searching for me. Finally he locates my waist, wrapping his arms around it, pulling me close until I'm pressed right against him, his body curled around mine.

He sighs into my ear, nibbling on the lobe, making me giggle and reach behind my head for him, locking my arms around his neck.

He kisses my elbow, and his cold hands move from around my waist and slip inside my boxer shorts to cup my butt.

I pout, and roll towards him so that he is facing me, his hands now stroking my hipbones, sending jolts of glorious energy through me.

I lock my arms around his neck, staring into his smouldering brown eyes, his happiness of just being here with me glinting in them.

'I love you,' I want to say, but something deep inside me makes me bite back those words. Instead, I lock my right leg around his waist, and his eyes widen in surprise. Normally I'm not quite this forward.

His hands move from my hips, one cupping my face, the other stroking my thigh, massaging it.

I sigh and kiss him, softly, deeply, until the hand that was cupping my face is tangled in my hair, his perfect, white teeth suddenly capturing my lower lip, nibbling it gently

When he surfaces for a breath, I push my tongue into his mouth. Surprised by my spontaneity, he responds, deepening the kiss, making it more fervent, the hand that was gently stroking my thigh suddenly presses me to him, his fingers digging into my skin, but tonight pain is pleasure.

I press myself to him, my fingers stroking his back through his thin cotton tee.

A soft moan escapes from his mouth, which is immediately shushed by my kisses.

The hand that was locked in my hair slowly moves down my neck and down my front, stopping just below my right breast, gently stroking it. This is exactly why I love being with Dan; we do all these things and it doesn't feel raunchy.

Suddenly, I roll him onto his back and straddle him, one leg on either side of his beautiful body, my hands pinning his shoulders down. With a wicked smile I pull my t-shirt off over my head and let it drop to the floor.

I reach for Dan's hands, guiding them towards my bra strap, when his hands slip from my grasp and wrap themselves around my wrists.


	5. Confessions

A Long Night: Chapter 5 (Confession)

**A/N: here it is! The much-anticipated (yeah right!) last chapter of my fabulous (again, yeah right) love story featuring the Hottest. Couple. Ever. (at least I think so!) Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, it really makes my day hearing all of your lovely messages. Hopefully you'll enjoy this last chapter as much as you loved the last ones. xx edie**

"Serena," he sighs. "I know you don't want to hear this, and I'm sure you'll be disappointed, but..."

"Spit it out, Humphrey," I grin, leaning down and kissing his nose.

He chuckles and draws me into a hug, stroking my back, but staying away from my bra strap, much to my disappointment.

"It just doesn't feel...right. Doing this, right here, I mean, Jenny and Dad are here and he's sure to check up on us, and I'd rather he didn't...erm...catch us."

I sigh and snuggle into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs into my hair.

I push myself up, so I'm staring him straight in the eye, a battle between Brown and Blue.

"Don't be sorry. A while ago you said that when you look at me you don't see just sex, and when I look at you, I see the same."

At this he looks a little confused.

"Look," I sigh. "Every other 'Relationship' I've ever had has just been about the...physical side of things. But with you, it's different. I feel just as happy just being with you as I do when we actually...do it."

He pulls me closer towards him and wraps his arms around me, our limbs entwined underneath his football sheets.

We lie there, just like that, holding each other tightly, stroking and murmuring until Dan falls asleep in my arms.

I lie there on top of him, just watching him sleep, wondering what he's dreaming about.

Just as I'm drifting off to sleep, I find those words that I was so scared to say before.

"I love you," I whisper into Dan's ear, before wrapping my arms around his neck and settling into sleep.


End file.
